


What is the price of love

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Robert running the farm, Smut, aaron the farm hand helper, anst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farmer Robert needs some help. He finds it in the form of a young man called Aaron Miller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You need help.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so...Roberts Dad Jack has died from a heart attack leaving the whole farm to him. In this story Andy or Vic don't exist. He has a girlfriend Poppy who is a Vet and lives with him at the farm.

As Robert walked home his whole body was filled with emotion. He was sad and regretful but deep down inside somewhere, he was relieved and for that he hated himself. 

He slowly opened the door to the farm house, he felt numb, like the whole situation was more then he could possibly deal with. He closed the door and took a seat at the kitchen table, his hands on his lap as he stared at the blank space in front of him. He was overwhelmed with what the last few weeks had meant, how everything fell on his shoulders and he didn't feel ready, he felt weak, not good enough to be in charge of this place he called home. 

 

He has spent the last hour just sitting thinking, trying to deal with it. He turned his head as he watch the young woman walk in though the door. His eyes filled with tears and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck “your okay, your alright” she said as his face was buried in her neck. He let out a small sob as she held him tighter, running her hands through his hair. “Me and you, we'll make this work.” Robert pulled away and gave a half smile. “You promise?” She smiled with complete love “yea, I promise” 

2 weeks later and Robert was busy on the farm. It was 6am and he'd been up since 4am walking around the farm land, checking the crops and trying work out how he was going to make this business work. It was close to harvest time and he was concerned his barley crop wouldn't be any good for the harvest. That was just one of the things worrying him, the fencing around the sheep field needed replacing and he didn't have the funds. He needed to get crops watered and sprayed but he didn't have enough time in the day. 

As he travelled back to the house of his quod bike he made his way into the kitchen. It was 7:30am and Poppy had a emergency call out from the vets. “Got to go” she said as she kissed his cheek, rushing out the door. He didn't get a chance to say goodbye before she was gone. It was her day off and Robert was hoping to ask her to help him for a while on the farm. They were both just so busy. 

As Poppy arrived home at 12:30pm there was no sigh of Robert. As she stepped outside she could see him at the top end of the sheep field. She knew he was doing his best but it wasn't enough, he couldn't do all this work on his own it was unrealistic. She made a cheese and tomato sauce sandwich, wrapped it in tin foil and made her way up the field. 

“Here” she handed Robert the wrapped up food as he sighed and took it from her. “Thanks” she smiled. “You look exhausted Robert, take a brake”

He sat down on the hard grassed field with a groan. “I can't, I need to get his done” his body was screaming out for sleep as he opened the foil wrapper and tucked into the sandwich. “How was work?” He asked, with a mouthful of bread. “Yeah err, not good. Had to put Mr Wilkinson’s dog to sleep” Robert felt his heat ache “oh no, he loved that dog.” “Yeah he was devastated, poor bloke. The worst thing is you still have to give him the bill afterwards.” Robert looked up at her “how do you do it everyday, put people pets to sleep that they love and adore?” She shrugged “you get used to it.” Robert smiled, loving how tough she was, how strong minded she was. 

 

It was 10am and Robert was working in one of the barns, trying to get it all cleared up for the harvest. It had been a year since the shed was cleared and every year he normally had help to do it. Not this year and now he was struggling. He looked at his watch knowing Poppy would be in bed waiting up for him like she always did. She was a star, she had been there for him through everything and she never faulted. He glanced at his watch one more time before sighing and carrying on cleaning. 

The next morning Robert was still fast asleep when Poppy made her way back upstairs with a plate full of toast and a mug of coffee. “Morning” she said softly as she placed them on the bedside table. “Coffee and toast, your favourite” she pressed a kiss to his cheek as he slowly opened his eyes. It took him a moment or two to get adjusted to where he was. “Mmm what you doing?” She ran her hand up his arm “made you breakfast” he looked over to see the mug and toast and smiled. Then he looked at the clock to see it was 9:30am “what the hell!” She frowned “what?” “You didn't wake me” he shot up and pulled the covers off “I've got so much work to do Poppy, you know that!” She got up with a stern look “well maybe as you didn't get into bed last night until 1:30am I thought maybe you'd appreciate the extra sleep” he quickly got dressed “well I don't appreciate it, iv got so much to do and not enough time and your not helping the situation” he stormed down stairs and her eyes were fixed to where he had been standing. She felt angry but a part of her understand. He was stressed and he needed help. 

As the day passed Poppy was arriving home to see Robert in the sheep field still trying to mend the fence. He glanced down the field to see Poppy's car pull up. He felt awful for this morning, the was he spoke to her. He put his hammer down and set off to see her. 

He walked in to find her sitting on the sofa. He walked in slowly “hey” she looked over “hey” she said quietly. They both looked exhausted. “Had a hard day?” He asked. She laid back into the cushions “yeah” she sighed. Robert sat down beside her “I'm sorry for this morning, I shouldn't have gone mad and thank you for the coffee and toast. I do appreciate it.” She knew Robert and she knew this was difficult for him. “I'll forget it on one condition” Robert raised his eyebrows “what condition?” She turned her body towards Roberts “you get someone to help you, we can advertise for a farm worker.” Robert hated the idea “no” he said bluntly. “Robert I know you don't like accepting help, you think you can do it all by yourself but you can't and deep down you know that. Please, let me put it on one of them sites online. We might get someone really good and helpful.” Robert sighed knowing she was right. He did need help and fast. “Fine” she smiled “good.”

That night her and Robert typed out the job description and posted on a couple of job sites. 

The next day Poppy checked her emails and nothing, no one had applied and she felt worried no one would. 

“It's been like 10 hours Pop, chill” she finished he mug of tea “right I'm off, see yea tonight” they kissed quickly and she left. Robert had to finished clearing the barn out for the harvest corn and it was far from finished. 

It was 3pm and Robert had been hard at it all day, sweat dripping down his cheek as the sun shined through the big double doors and onto his face. As his mobile rang her looked at his hands before deciding if they were to dirty to pick up the call but he did it anyway. “Hey Pop” “there's a guy, he's coming to the farm in an hour” Robert frowned “what so one guy applied and your asking him to come to the farm?” “He sounds really good and he's had experience doing farm work. Just give him a chance. His names Aaron Miller.”


	2. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert meets Aaron.

Robert was so busy with trying to fix the wall in the shed that he didn't even hear as the young man approached him. 

“Hello” the man said as he stepped closer trying to get Robert's attention.

“Hello” he said a little louder as Robert whipped his head up and look at him sharply. 

“Hi” The young, nervous looking man lifted his hand, giving Robert an awkward wave “I'm Aaron”

Roberts mind caught up with him as he put the hammer down and reached his hand out to Aaron “sorry, hi”

Aaron shakes Roberts hand with a smile “sorry I'm a little late, took me a while to find this place”

“It's alright” Robert smiled trying to pretend that he'd not totally forgotten about it. 

“So you looking for farm work?” 

“Yeah, I grew up on my uncles farm so I'm not scared of hard work”

Robert liked Aaron's attitude already “well that's what I'm looking for because this place is run down and I need someone who can help me get it back into shape”

Aaron looked around the big barn “this place is cool, all the old stone work and bricks”

Robert couldn't help but smile as he could see Aaron's eyes light up looking around at the old run down building. “Yeah I guess sometimes you for get to appreciate it all when you see it everyday”

“I'd love to have a place like this someday”

Robert loved the constant smile on his face. Aaron was a breath of fresh air. 

“Well let me give you a tour and I'll show you some of the job I need help with”

“Great” Aaron answered while his eyes focused back on to Roberts. 

As they walked around the farm and around the overlooking land Robert knew he wanted to give Aaron the job. He offered Aaron a cuppa while showing him the farm house. 

“Do you take sugar?” 

“No thanks” Aaron's said as he took a seat at the kitchen table. 

“So, you interested?” Robert asked as he sat in the chair at the opposite side of the table. 

“In the job? Yeah absolutely”

“Good” Robert smiled “you seem like you know what your doing and your not scared of hard work”

“I like a bit of hard work, never did anyone any harm”

Robert smiled, there was something about him, something that made Aaron feel familiar and comfortable. 

“I'm glad. Well the jobs yours if you want it”

Aaron was clearly delighted “absolutely, yeah that would be great.”

Robert smiled “good”

\------

 

Poppy made her way into the kitchen to find Robert standing by the AGA making dinner. 

“Smells amazing” 

“Hi” Robert beamed 

“Hi” poppy walked closer and gave Robert a kiss on the cheek “I'm gunna grab a shower first, that alright”

“Yeah it will be another 20 minutes” 

“Great” she shouted running up the stairs. 

Robert looked into the pot of food he was creating and took a deep breath. He was finally feeling relaxed, like he could do it, he could run the farm and make his dad proud like he'd always wanted to do. 

\------

 

Robert walked into the bedroom wearing just a small towel around his waist, he pulled the draw on his side open, grabbing a clean pair of boxers.

“Is that the only towel you could find” poppy laughed 

“Oi you, yes it was because you stole the last clean big towel”

Poppy continued to laugh “well it's a good job I've seen it all before because that towel isn't leaving much to the imagination”

Robert dropped the towel and did a little dance “but have you seen this before” he smiled as he started moving around the room while dancing to a beat he was producing. Poppy roared with laughter as he jumped into the bed beside her.

“You’re a nutter”

“Maybe” Robert smiled and kissed her lips before grabbing his boxer and pulling them on “that's enough of that” 

“Yeah it is, stuff flying around, almost had my eye out” 

Robert laughed hard as he climbed under the covers of the warm bed. 

“You’re the nutter love” he beamed. 

Robert pulled her close and into his chest as he smiled. He was happy.

\------

 

“Morning” poppy said as she walked into the kitchen “didn't even hear you get up”

Robert looked up from his tea “yeah well got lots to do and Aaron will be here soon”

“Oh yeah I totally forgot about him. So you gave him the job then?”

“Yep, seems like a good bloke, hard worker”

“Great” poppy looked at the time “gotta go see you later” she kissed his lips and headed out the door. 

A few minutes later and there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in” Robert shouted 

Aaron walked in “sorry am I to early?”

“No no perfect time” Robert put his mug in the sink. He looked at Aaron “do you want some overalls to wear, we might get a bit dirty?”

Aaron looked around at the overalls hanging from the hooks on the wall “err”

“Well I'm wearing them, poppy will kill me if I ruin anymore clothes”

Aaron smiled “yeah okay”

“Okay” Robert walked over beside Aaron and grabbed a pair passing them to him “should fit”

“Great” Aaron said as he took them from Roberts hand. 

Robert could tell Aaron was a little nervous and he wasn't completely sure why. There was something about Aaron that he was unsure about, he liked the lad but he knew he'd have to get to know him a bit better if they where going to work together all day long. 

\------

They'd been working on fixing an old tractor that had been sat out in one of the small back fields for years. It was way to broken for anyone to start the engine to move it so Robert decided to try and fix it there in the field. Aaron seemed to know what he was doing more then Robert while looking around the engine. He even started to show Robert a few things. 

Robert handed Aaron a screwdriver as he tried to prize open apart of the engine. 

“You seem to know what your doing”

“I love all this, used to rebuild engines at my uncles” Aaron smiled. 

Robert loved the enthusiasm Aaron had. “Well I'm glad your hear helping me, I haven't got a clue” Robert leant against one of the tires “why did you leave your uncles place?”

Aaron nodded his head “complicated”

“Family stuff. Don't worry I get how hard it is working with family” Robert smiled. 

Aaron stood up and leant against the other tire opposite “no not family”

Aaron dropped his head down, playing with the screwdriver in his hands “boyfriend”

Robert felt his whole body freeze as he heard the word. It was a tingling feeling throughout his whole body and he wasn't sure why it Made him react that way. “Your boyfriend?” Robert asked with a small voice. 

“Yeah” Aaron looked up, he had had a lot of bad experiences with people being homophobic towards him. He was going to mention it to Robert yesterday that he was gay but he chickened out and decided it shouldn't matter anyway. He looked up at Robert, worried Robert wouldn't like the fact. 

Robert has no real reaction on his face and Aaron was sure he was about to tell him to get lost. But Robert just smiled slightly. 

“Well that's even more complicated” Robert gave Aaron a wider smile and Aaron let out a breath. 

“Yeah it didn't end well”

“What happened” as soon as Robert said it he felt rude for asking such a personal question. “Sorry I shouldn't have asked that”

“No it's alright” Aaron shifted on the tire “we were together for years, 5 years. We worked on the farm together and then on day I find out he'd been sleeping with someone else for almost 6 months. Kinda broke my heart”

Robert felt a spike of anger go through him, he hardly knew Aaron but he felt as if he needed to protect him in some way. “Wow, that's…”

“Fucked up” Aaron replayed. 

Hearing Aaron swear did something to Robert, made his body feel warm. 

“So you couldn't work with him anymore?”

“No, I tried but it was horrible. He wasn't even sorry about it, he said he hadn't loved me for years”

“Sounds like a dick”

Aaron shook his head “he just didn't love me. That the reality of it”

“Well then he should have told you, not slept with someone else for 6 months”

Aaron didn't reply. 

“Sorry, it's none of my business” Robert said quietly as he could see Aaron was getting upset. 

“It's okay. I'm over him now, have been for a while, doesn't stop it from hurting though.”

Robert wanted to give Aaron a hug but the most he could do was lean forward and place a hand on Aaron knee. As soon as Robert did Aaron's eyes shot towards his and then back at Roberts hand. Aaron could feel the heat from Roberts hand seeping into his skin, making his body feel flushed. Robert kept his hand there as he gave Aaron a reassuring smile. As Aaron smiled back Robert pulled his hand away and sat back. 

“Thanks” Aaron said softy as he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say. 

“I wasn't sure if…if you'd be alright with it” Aaron said with a slightly broken voice. 

“Alright with what?”

Aaron looked down “me being…being..gay”

Robert just looked shocked “what..why wouldn't I be alright with it?”

“Well a lot of people aren't”

“Aaron”

Aaron looked at Robert. 

“I'm bisexual”

Aaron felt his heart beat faster. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. Trust me you don't have to worry about me having a problem with you wanting to sleep with men, I like to do that as well.”

Aaron laughed and Robert couldn't keep his eyes off him. The sound of Aaron laughing made Robert smile. 

“Wells that's a relief” Aaron said as he stood up and got stuck into the engine once more. 

Robert nudged his side “let's get this old gal working again shall we.” 

They spent the rest of the day working on the tractor, talking and laughing while Aaron showed Robert a thing or two about tractor engines. They seemed to have a lot more in common then they both first realised and Robert was please Poppy had advertised for help as Aaron was a lot more then just a simple farm hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be a long one with twists and turns. 
> 
> Let me know if you like it. :)


	3. Saying too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a million years but I'm continuing this story. 
> 
> Tell me what you think, if you like or no and I should be uploading every couple of days :) Ty.

Robert was putting some baked beans in the microwave when Poppy came in the front door. 

“Hey.” He said as he typed in the time before pressing start.

“Hiya.” She hung her handbag and coat up on the hooks before she slumped down at the kitchen table. “I'm knackered.”

Robert sat down next to her. “Busy day?”

“So busy, so many sick animals.”

Robert knew she worked really hard, they both did and he knew they needed to make sure they made time for each other. “We need a holiday.” Robert smiled. 

“Yeah, good luck with that!.”

Robert sighed. “I know, not a chance of that.”

“Well I'm practically running that practice, it's a joke down there, most of them are completely incompetent of being vet nurses.”

Robert knew how much she loved her job but it did seem to get to her sometimes. It was a highly stressful job. 

She ran her hands over her face. “Sorry, I know you've heard this a thousand times.”

“It's okay.” He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “Beans on toast.” He grinned.

She smiled back.

“Sorry. Didn't have a lot of time to be imaginative and Aaron only left an hour ago.”

“That's okay, you know I love your beans on toast.”

“Well that's a good job then isn't it.”

Poppy nodded. “So how's Aaron getting on?”

“Good, really good. He's a great guy actually.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Wow well that's good, I was worrying you'd find something wrong with him and send him packing.”

Robert stood up and took the bowl of beans out the microwave. “Nope, he's a hard worker. Really impressed with him and he's lovely.”

As soon as he'd said it he knew it sounded a little off. 

“Lovely!”

Robert poured the beans over the buttered toast. “Yeah, well he seems like a good guy.” Robert frowned to himself as he realised he was talking a lot about him, maybe too much.

He placed two plates on the table. “Tuck in.” he handed her a knife and folk and smiled. 

She didn't bring it up again and Robert was grateful. He didn't know why he thought he had to defend it. It was just an observation, he was lovely. 

 

It was early and Robert was up and eating a bowl of cereal. He'd asked Aaron to come in early as they needed to get this tractor finished and the fencing fixed. It was the first morning where he'd found himself feel more relaxed. He didn't wake up and rush out of bed, he wasn't panicking that he'd never get it all done and he had Aaron to thank for that. Even in one day he'd realised that with a bit of help he could achieve what he wanted, he could make this farm work again.

 

Robert got up, put his bowl in the sink, grabbed his overalls and stepped out the door. The air was cold and fresh as he looked over to see Aaron walking towards him up the yard. 

“Morning.” He said loudly as Aaron smiled at him. 

“And a nice one at that.” He replied. 

“Do you want your overalls, there where you left them.” Robert pointed at the house. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Aaron walked past him as he playfully knocked into his shoulder. Robert huffed out a laugh as he watched Aaron opened the door as he grabbed the overalls. He watched as Aaron took his coat off and pulled the green all in one suit over his jeans and hoody. 

He walked over to Robert. “What's the plan for today then?”

“The tractor again, we need to get that thing moved.”

“Okay.”

They walked up to the field and got to work. There was a comfortable air around them as they work either side of the engine. 

“I was looking though some old Fordson major engine books last night and it had some interesting tips about these old models.”

“Yeah, well do tell.”

“What's it worth?”

“Ha! Your job maybe!”

Aaron laughed as he continued by telling Robert all he knew. 

 

It was an hour later and the purr from the bellowing engine filled their ears. 

“YES!” Aaron shouted as he patted Robert on the back. “Well done.”

“Me, you did all the work!”

“Nah, you made it work.”

Robert smiled as they both knew it was Aaron's knowledge that made it work. “We both had our uses.” He held his hand out to Aaron as a sort of thank you but Aaron knocked it to the side as he moved forward quickly and gave him a hug. It was quick and bro like but Robert was still a little surprised by the connection. 

Robert hide his shocked face as he nodded and jumped on to the tractor and drove it down to the main sheds. Aaron followed on foot, smiled widely as he watched the old tractor come alive once more. 

 

It was lunch time, and they were having a quick sandwich in the farm house kitchen. They both sat there deep in conversation about crop rotation and how important it was for the land. Aaron was interested in learning about how it all worked and how he could help Robert plant and harvest crops. It was opening a whole new world for him and Robert was loving how much he was taking it all in. He'd found a lot of people in his life just wasn't interested in what he had to say about farming and all the ins and outs but Aaron was different, he was intrigued.

The door opened “oh, hello.” Poppy smiled towards Aaron. 

“Hey.” Aaron smiled back. He hadn't got to met Poppy properly yet, apart from a couple of hello’s in the yard but nothing that meant they could have flowing conversation.

“Hello boys, working hard I see!” She leant down and gave Robert a kiss. 

“Just having a bit to eat, what you doing back?”

“Had a free hour with no appointments so thought I'd have lunch at home.”

She took her coat off, hanging it up before searching for something to eat in the fridge. 

“You know my Dad's coming this weekend right?”

Roberts eyes slightly widened without Poppy realising. “Yeah, of course.”

“Friday evening I'm picking him up from the train station.”

Robert nodded as he took another bite from this cheese and pickle sandwich. “Ok.”

Aaron could see the disappointment on his face as he clearly wasn't looking forward to socialising with in in-laws.

“Maybe I'll book us a table at that fancy restaurant in town.” She said as she cracked two eggs into a saucepan. 

“We don't have to go all out, it's just your dad and we haven't got the money to spend on luxuries at the moment.”

“It's one meal Robert and I hardly see my Dad!”

“Well I'll cook. He like my cooking.”

she shook her head. “I'll pay for it all then!”

Robert sighed as he noticed Aaron was just sat there playing with the crust of his sandwich, trying to act like he wasn't in the middle of a domestic. 

“Finished.” He asked Aaron. 

Aaron looked up. “Err..yeah.”

“Good okay, let's get back to work then.”

Robert stood up and Aaron followed. They made their way to the old barn as Robert slumped down onto a stack of old wooden creates. 

“She sees her Dad like every few months, she knows we haven't got money to spare.”

Aaron wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want to get involved. He sat down next to him.”

“Maybe compromise, still go out but somewhere not as expensive.”

Robert look at him with a sideways glance and Aaron suddenly wished he'd just kept his mouth shut. 

“Well maybe you should keep your nose out of my business!” 

Robert got up and walked out of towards the fields. 

“Shit.” Aaron said under his breath. 

 

Aaron was cleaning inside the barn. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be but he didn't know what else to do and Robert had mentioned it needed to be done.

 

It had been a couple of hours and Aaron was dying for a drink. The dust in the sheds were getting in his throat but he didn't want to just walk into the house and help himself, he didn't want to seem rude. 

 

He walked round the other sheds and up across the fields trying to find Robert. His truck was still on the yard so he knew he hadn't left. Aaron felt bad for saying the wrong thing, he liked his job and he liked Robert so he knew he had to make things right before he lost it all.

As he walked walked back towards the house he could see a foot sticking out from behind the tractor. Aaron rushed over. 

Robert was sitting there with his back up against the tractor tire as his hand was rested in his hair. 

“There you are." Aaron said quietly. 

Robert looked up, slightly shocked that Aaron had been looking for him. 

“Yeah, sorry I just needed a break.”

Aaron didn't really understand what was going on. He sat down next to Robert, picking up a stray piece of straw, fiddling in in his fingers. 

“I'm sorry for getting involved, it wasn't my place.”

Robert shook his head. “No your alright, it wasn't you, it's just her Dad.”

“You two not get on?”

“He thinks her daughter could do better and he's never tried to hide it. He hates me.”

“Does she know how you feel.”

“Nah, can't tell her. She's daddy's little girl, she'd go mental.”

Aaron just nodded. 

“Sorry for just leaving you like that.” Robert looked at Aaron. 

“Actually I got a lot done without you slowing me down. The barns never looked so clean.”

Robert smiled. “Is that right!”

“Yep.” Come on, cuppa time I reckon, gagging for a drink.”

Robert lifted himself up then held his hand out for Aaron. Aaron took it as Robert pulled him to his feet. There was weird sense of something between them.  
They were standing close to each other as Robert playfully hit him in the chest with his fist. “Relationship ships Aaron, more trouble then there worth.” He smiled as he took Aaron's shoulders and spins him around, pushing him forward as Aaron led the way to the house. He didn't question the closeness between them but he couldn't ignore it either.

 

“How about a beer instead?” Robert asked with raised eyebrows.

Aaron practically groaned “yes please.”

Robert got two bottles out of the fridge as the nodded over to the living room. “Let's sit in there.”

They sat down as Robert handed the bottle opener to Aaron. “My Dad would've had this place sorted and farming by now. He was so much better at this then me, well he was better at everything.”

“Were you close?” Aaron asked as he adjusted his position on the sofa. 

“Not really.”

That was all he said and Aaron didn't want to ask anymore if he wasn't keen on talking about it. 

 

A few beers down them and 2 hours later Robert was feeling tired.

“So are we sacking off work completely today?” Aaron smiled. 

“Why the hell not!”

Robert moved closer so he was sitting next to Aaron. He pointed his bottle at Aaron's face. “So what's your story then?”

“Told you, left my uncles because of an ex and now I'm here.”

“Well your beautiful, I'm sure it won't be long before you meet someone new.”

Robert was a little tipsy and Aaron was kind of enjoying it. 

“You reckon?” 

“Yeah, absolutely.” Robert placed a hand on Aaron's knee. Robert was just looking into his eyes as he leaned in closer. 

Robert wasn't really sure what be was doing. He hardly drank and three bottles of beer had gone straight to his head. 

“Any man would be lucky to have you.”

Aaron felt the warmth from Roberts hand on his thigh and it was a nice reminder of having human contact.

Robert took his hand away and sat back. “Sometimes I wished I'd played around a bit more before settling down. Tried more things.”

He looked at Aaron “bet you've tried things?”

Aaron frowned with a laugh. “What kind of thing are you talking about?”

“Sexual stuff!”

Aaron chocked on his beer as Robert smiled. 

“Come on spill all the details!”

Aaron laughed. “You've come to the wrong bloke if your looking for dirty stuff, I'm not that adventurous!”

“I bet you are!” Robert sat closer as he leaned into Aaron. “I wish I'd been with more men.”

Aaron knew Robert was pretty drunk and he wasn't sure if Robert was trying to flirt with him or if this was just how he was when he'd had a few. 

“I think you've have two too many!” Aaron took the bottle from Robert and placed it on the coffee table. “How about you sleep it off and I'll take the afternoon off.”

Robert was sure he saw the uncomfortable look on Aaron face as he sat up and ran his hands over his face. “Oh my god, I'm so sorry.” He looked at Aaron “I didn't mean to ask you that, I mean I shouldn't have ask such a personal question.”

Robert looked panicked, he stood up and walked in to the kitchen. 

Aaron followed as he brought the empty beer bottles with him. “It's alright Robert, honestly, it doesn't bother me.”

“Sorry.” Robert said quietly. 

“No worries. Your just a little drunk.”

Robert knew he was light headed from the alcohol but there was something about Aaron that made him feel comfortable, something that drew him in.

Aaron could see Robert looked worried “its fine Robert, promise. Listen why don't I see you tomorrow?”

Robert looked down at his hands. “Can I be cheeky and ask you not to mention this to Poppy?”

Aaron nodded “sure.”

“She doesn't like me drinking.”

“Won't tell a soul.” Aaron smiled. “Maybe get your head down for an hour.”

“Yeah, I think I might.” Robert felt embarrassed. 

Aaron took his overalls off, hung them up and smiled as he said goodbye to Robert.

 

 

The steam from the hot water made Roberts shoulders relax as he undid his belt, jeans falling onto the bathroom floor and he took a deep breath in.

He looked at himself in the half clouded mirror and sighed at how tired he looked. He stepped into the shower, hot water hitting his body, making him feel calm. 

As he washed the shampoo from his hair he rested his head on the side of the shower. He kept thinking about something, something that kept creeping into his head. Aaron. He didn't know why and he wasn't sure what it was about but he knew Aaron made him feel something, something he hadn't felt in a long time and that's scared the life out of Robert. 

He closed his eyes as the hot water ran over the entirety of his body. Breathing in deeply he could see Aaron's eyes, his face, his hair, the way his body looked when he'd been working on the farm. Robert felt himself getting aroused as his hand ran down his stomach, settling on his half hard dick as he lightly began to rub against himself.

He was imagining Aaron, imagining him naked and wet in the shower with him, kissing his wet hot lips. His hand was moving fast as there was a sudden knock on the door. 

“Hey.” Poppy said as she opened the door. “Room for a little one. 

It was no good, Robert couldn't hide the fact he was hard and Poppy’s eyes widened. 

“It's like that is it?" she smiled as she raised her eyebrows. 

Robert just smiled as he didn't know what to say.

Poppy smirked and began to undress. She stepped in the shower, she took hold of Robert and kissed him hard. 

Robert was terrified. He tried his best to enjoy having Poppy touch him but he realised in that moment he didn't want Poppy in that shower with him, he wanted Aaron.


	4. Night out

It was the next day and Robert had told Aaron to get the combine cleaned up as he wasted time in the field seeing if the crop was ready for harvest. He'd barely made eye contact with him the whole morning, he was sure Aaron was wondering why he was being off but he didn't give Aaron a chance to ask. As he ran his hands through the wheat he sighed. He looked down at the farm, trying to shake his thoughts, the thoughts that he shouldn't be thinking.

Aaron was cleaning the outside of the cab as Poppy walked into the main shed. 

“Aaron?” 

He looked up. “Yeah.”

“Do you know where Robert is?”

“He's up the top field.”

She sighed. “Ok well can you tell him plans have changed and my Dad's coming today, I'm off to pick him up now.”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah I'll let him know.”

She smiled. “Thanks Aaron.”

As she walked off Aaron shook his head. He didn't want to be the one to tell Robert her Dad was arriving today.

 

Robert made his was back to the farm as Aaron spotted him walking past the shed. 

“ROBERT.” He shouted as Robert stopped in his tracks. 

Robert walked toward him. “Yeah, what?” Robert did mean for it to sound so harsh. 

Aaron was a little taken aback by the way Robert spoke. He climbed don't the metal steps and he put his cleaning stuff on the floor. 

“Have I don't sometimes wrong?”

Robert frowned. “What?”

Aaron walked a little closer. “I don't mean to sound rude or anything but it seems like your being off with me.”

Robert just shook his head. “No you haven't done anything wrong Aaron.”

“Right.” Aaron kicked some dirt with his foot. 

There was a awkward silence before Robert spoke.   
“It's just her Dad coming Friday, I'm dreading it.”

That's when Aaron remembered why he called him over. 

“About that…Poppy stopped by a little while ago and asked me to tell you that she's picking her Dad up today instead.”

“What!” Robert flung his head back. “Has she already left?”

“Yeah, about 10 minutes ago.”

“Well fucking great.”

Aaron almost laughed at how much Robert hated his in-laws.

“He'll be swanning around, acting like he owns the place and I have to just shut up and take it.”

Robert caught Aaron smile. 

“Oh you think it's funny?” Robert said with a grin. 

“A little.” 

“Well thanks for the support, real nice.” They both laughed as Aaron nodded towards the combine. “What'd you think?”

“Looks good.”

Aaron nodded. “Is the wheat ready?”

“Yep, perfect.”

“Let's get her started up then.” He looked at Aaron. “You want a go?”

Aaron's face lit up “really?”

“Yeah, if you think you can handle her?” 

Aaron grinned. “I'll give it a good go.”

Robert huffed out a laugh “good, come one then.”

Robert climbed up the steps as Aaron soon followed. 

 

Robert had taken it out of the shed and parked it in one of the fields as he instructed Aaron on how it all worked. Robert absolutely loved how much Aaron was enjoying it, it was giving him a buzz as Aaron looked like a kid in a toy shop. 

“So, got it?”

Aaron looked around the controls “think so.”

“Okay, let's get going then.”

 

There were two seats in the cab, the main drivers one and a smaller one to the side. It was a little uncomfortable but Robert had good memories of sitting on that very spot when his Dad had taught him. 

Aaron had the biggest smile on his face as he started to cut the wheat, he was in his element. 

 

Time was getting on and they'd almost cut the whole field. There wasn't a lot of space in the cab and Roberts knee was constantly jogging against Aaron's. It didn't seem to bother either of them and that was something that made Robert feel there was a closeness between them that was just sort of instinctively there. Whenever he was with Aaron he just seemed to revert back to the person he used to be.   
Poppy was great and he loved her but there was always a sense that he wasn't quite good enough. Poppy was more down to earth then the rest of her family but Robert still felt like he always had to keep certain opinions to himself, stuff that Poppy wouldn't approve of.

 

“Robert.” 

Aaron's voice snapped him out of this thoughts. 

“Yeah?”

“Is it okay if I leave on time tonight?”

“Yeah of course.”

Robert wanted to ask if he had plans but he didn't want to seem rude. 

“It's just I've kinda got a blind date.”

Robert felt his heart sink, and he didn't know why.

“Wow, that's…”

“Crazy!” Aaron laughed. “Well my mate Adam said his mate from work was in need of a fella so, he's setting us up. It's all a bit stupid and I'm not really looking for a relationship but I thought, why not!”

Robert smiled. A very fake smile. “Sounds good. Well you better be going then. I'll finish off.”

“It's not half five yet?” Aaron looked at the digital clock on the radio. 

“No It's fine. Gives you more time to put your face on.”

“Hah! That's true. Well if you don't mind.”

Robert shook his head “go on, go meet the future Mr Aaron Miller.” 

“I don't think so mate.” 

Robert needed to get out to let Aaron out. He opened the door and climbed out as Aaron followed. 

“Right see you tomorrow then.” Robert patted his shoulder. 

“Bright and early.” Aaron said as he walked away. 

Robert watched him leave and felt a mixture of anger and jealousy. 

He sat back in the cab and started the engine. He sat there, feeling a little numb like he was frozen in time. Why did he care so much about Aaron going on a date? He didn't know what was going on in his head but he needed it to stop.

 

As he walked back to the farm house he could see Poppy’s car in the yard. “Great” he hummed under his breath as he made his way through the front door. 

“Afternoon.” Philip said in his posh accent. 

Robert nodded “hello Phil, how's things?”

“Can't complain Rob.” 

Robert hated him calling him Rob and he was pretty sure Philip new that.

“Good, good.” Robert walked over and flicked the kettle on. “So where's Poppy?”

“She's having a shower. Been working hard this morning, not everyone can swan around and play farmer all day!”

“Right.” Robert did his very best to bite his tongue. “Well did she say what her plans were for tea?”

“She said that nice posh place in town.”

Robert gritted his teeth “great.” He smiled. “Well I better go get changed myself.”

Philip smiled as Robert made his way toward the stairs. He could feel his eyes on the back of his head as he disappeared from view.

 

Poppy was drying her hair as Robert jumped in the shower. His whole body was tense as he tried not to let it get to him. There was something though, someone that kept coming onto his head. Aaron. What was he doing?, who was he with?, would this blind date be his new boyfriend. He stuck his head under the hot water as he squeezed his eyes shut, making the image of Aaron with another bloke free from his vision.

 

Robert parked up a street away from the restaurant, he knew her Dad didn't like where he'd parked or how he'd parked but Robert was losing his patients to care after having to listen to him the whole 20 minutes car journey about how amazing he was. Robert hated people like him. Stuck up and thinking they deserve the world for nothing.

“Great parking Rob!” Philip slammed the door and smiled. 

“I know.” Robert said sternly and Poppy gave him a glaring look. 

They walked into the restaurant and got shown to their reserved table. 

 

It has been 20 minutes and their food had just arrived. Robert was sick of making small talk and listening to the two of them talk about old times for the 100th time.

“Just going to spend a penny.” Philip got up and headed for the bathroom. 

“Will you please stop acting like a bear with a sore head!” Poppy said under her breath.

“I'm not.”

“Yes you are, he's my dad!”

“Yes Poppy I know he's your Dad, doesn't mean I have to like him.”

Robert knew by Poppy's face he'd messed up. 

“Are you seriously bringing up Dads, hah! Who's got the worst father!.”

Robert frowned. “Well mines dead!”

“I know, but he was also a nightmare.”

“Not to you!”

“But you never stopped complaining about him!”

“At least he wasn't a stuck up prick that thought the sun shined out of his arse!”

“Get out! Leave!”

“What?”

“You heard!”

“I drove you two here.”

“We'll give me the keys and you can get a taxi.”

Robert huffed. “Are you serious?”

“Give me the keys or I'm not coming home tonight.”

“Oh and what about your Dad, where's he going to go?”

“Shut up, I'm warning you.” Her eyes were wide. 

Robert knew he wasn't going to win. 

“Fine.” He gave her the keys and walked out. 

 

He stepped outside and took a deep breath in. His felt anxious, he looked round and saw a bar. He headed straight for it.

 

Four whiskeys down and he was feeling the warm fuzz as the alcohol ran though him. 

“Another, please mate.”

The bartender passed him another as be downed it quickly. He rested his head on the bar as an idea came into his head. He pulled his phone from his pocket and opened his messages. He ran his finger over Aaron's number and smiled. 

R: evening. 

Robert was too far gone to think it was a silly idea. 

A: evening?

R: had a nice evening?

It was a few minutes before Aaron replied. 

A: I had a blind date. 

Roberts heart sank as he'd actually forgotten about it. 

R: shit, sorry and I interrupting?”

A: nah, he wasn't my type! Now just in a club in town.

Roberts eyes widened. 

R: what club? Where? 

A: why?

R: I'm in town. Wanna meet up?

Robert hoped it wasn't too forward but he soon started smiling as the got a text back with where Aaron was. 

R: be there in 10. : ) 

 

The club was loud, louder then Robert had experienced for a while. He wasn't one to go to clubs, even when he was younger. 

As he spotted Aaron, he walked through the crowds of people to meet him. 

“Hey!” Aaron shouted over the music.

“Alright?”

“Yeah, what brings you out?”

“Long story!”

Aaron nodded. “Want a drink?”

“Yeah cheers.” 

Aaron got the bartenders attention and got Robert a beer.”

 

As they stood at the bar it was a little awkward. 

“So the date didn't go to plan then?”

“Nope. He was just a little full on!”

“How do you mean?” Robert frowned. “He didn't do anything to you did he.”

Aaron's shook his head. “No! No nothing like that, he was just too much for me, that's all.”

Robert was looking around as he noticed something. “There's a lot of guys here?”

Aaron laughed “yeah!”

“Is this a gay club?”

Aaron laughed even harder. “You only just realised that?

“I haven't been to one before.”

“Robert I don't think you need to have been to realise.”

Robert smiled. “Kinda like it!”

“Yeah?” Aaron grinned.

“Feels kinda good. Exciting.”

Aaron bit his lip. “How many guys have you been with Robert?.”

Robert took a few swings of his beer. “A few.”

“A few! How many?” Aaron giggled. 

“Well how many have you been with?”

“Four.”

Robert nodded his head. “Okay.”

“So…” Aaron waited for an answer. 

Robert tried to look like he was counting in his head while Aaron smiled. 

“Two…three.”

“Hah! Two or three.”

“One was just a blow job!”

Aaron rolled his head back and huffed out a laugh. It was weird for him to hear Robert talk like that. 

“Was it good?”

“It was for him!” Robert smiled. 

Aaron felt a spike of lust go through as he thought about Robert sucking someone off. 

“Arr okay.” Aaron grinned. 

 

They'd moved over to some of the seats around the edges of the club as Robert started to really feel the effect of the drink.

“I'm not sure me and Poppy are right for each other.” Robert randomly said. 

“Why?” Aaron put his drink down as he looked at Robert.

“She's just not like me.”

“And what does that mean.”

“She's not you.”

Aaron froze. “What?”

Robert didn't seem to be fazed by what he'd just said. “Me and you, were the same, we get each other. She doesn't understand me, were too different.”

Aaron didn't say anything. He was trying to work out what Robert was getting at.

“Your lovely. She's not like you.” Robert looked up at Aaron. “I really like you, I keep thinking about you.”

Aaron's eyes were fixed onto Roberts. “Robert.” His voice was shaky. 

Robert moved closer to Aaron until their faces were just a few inches apart. Aaron didn't move, he didn't want to.

Aaron could feel Roberts breath on his lips as he slowly began to move forward. Suddenly Robert felt a cold sensation on his head as someone bumped into him, spilling their drink all over him. 

“Shit.” Robert said as he looked up and glared at the man. 

“Sorry mate.” 

“Sorry! What the fuck you playing at.”

Aaron stood up. “It's okay, no harm done.” He smiled at the man as he walked away. 

“What a wanker!” Robert shouted. 

Aaron frowned “Robert will you stop, it was an accident.”

Aaron looked around. “Why don't we get out of here, yeah?”

“And go where?”

“Adam booked me a hotel in town.”

Robert was confused? “Why?”

“It was his way of repaying me a favour apparently. He thought me that guy might've needed it!”

“Right.” Robert felt tired. “Ok.”

 

Aaron put the key card through the slot and opened the door. They walked in and Aaron nodded for him to sit on the bed. 

Robert was in a weird mood. He was tired but he felt like Aaron was taking care of him and it felt weird. He was always the one taking care of other people. 

“I'm sorry for ruining your evening.” Robert said softly. 

“You didn't.”

Robert took his shoes off and laid down. 

“No, shower first. You'll fall asleep and stink of beer.”

Robert didn't expect Aaron to think he was staying there the night. 

“Can I stay here?”

Aaron nodded “if you want to.”

“With you?”

“Well yeah, I'll kip on the floor if you want.”

“No it's fine…yeah fine.”

Robert got up and walked into the bathroom. “I'll have that shower then.” He did think about Poppy but it didn't last long as his alcohol infusion brain decided not to care.


	5. Talk to me

Robert stepped out the shower, dried off and pulled his boxers and jeans on as he stepped out of the bathroom to see Aaron standing at the window, looking out over the busy streets.

“Something interesting out there?” Robert question as he sat back on the end of the bed. 

“No, just looking.” Aaron had been thinking about what Robert had said to him in the club. He kept going over and over it but none of it made sense to him. 

He turned to face Robert to see him shirtless with floppy towel dried hair. He folded his arms over his chest and just looked at Robert. He was curios about how he was feeling. 

“What?” Robert asked as he saw Aaron looking intently at him. 

Aaron moved over and sat on the other side of the bed. “Talk to me Robert.”

Robert smiled. “About what?”

Robert felt a lot more sober now and he was trying to remember all that happened that evening. 

“About why you wanted to meet me and why you said them things in the club?”

Robert felt uncomfortable as he stood up and walked around the room. “I don't know what you mean?”

Aaron sighed. He moved so he was sitting with his back against the headrest of the bed and brought his knees up to his chest. 

“Robert why did you want to meet up with me? What were you doing in town?”

Robert sat down on a chair that sat next to a small desk in the hotel room. 

“Me, Poppy and her dad went out for that meal at the post restaurant. We had a bit of an argument and she told me to leave.”

“What did you argue about?”

Aaron was past trying to be polite and not intrigued. 

“She didn't like the way I was acting towards her Dad. She was being so unreasonable!” He huffed out in annoyance “she started talking about how much I hated my Dad and it just got to me.” Robert ran his hands through his damp hair “she knows I loved him really.”

Robert looked so sad and Aaron hated it. He was seeing a side to Robert that he didn't think he'd ever see, mainly because he was his boss and he hadn't expected to get so close to him. 

“So you walked out?”

“She told me to leave. She took my truck keys and said I should get a taxi home.”

Aaron took a deep breath in. He didn't want to get on sides. “Okay well, get some sleep and sort it out in the morning.”

Aaron decided not to bring up the other stuff, it was late and he thought it best to just leave it for now. 

“Is that all your gunna say?” 

Aaron frowned. “What do you want me to say. That your right and she's wrong?”

“Thought you were a mate, so yeah!”

“Robert, it's not my place to get involved.”

“But you are!”

“No I'm not! She's your girlfriend and I'm just a guy that works for you.”

“Your more then that Aaron.” Robert stood up. “This is what I mean, you just don't seem like someone I've only just met, you seem more.”

Aaron knew he had to bring it up now. 

“What you were saying in the club about me and…her not being like me. What was that about?”

Robert froze. Did he say all that! He couldn't really remember. 

“What…what did I say?” His voice was quiet and unsure. 

“That she wasn't me!” Aaron felt a little nervous saying it. 

Robert felt his heart pound in his chest as he walked to the widow and looked out. He held onto the window ledge as he shook his head. 

“I was drunk.” 

That's what Aaron thought he would say. He could see Robert shiver. He walked over to the hook on the wall near the door and grabbed a dressing gown. “Here, put this on.” He handed it to Robert with a smile. Robert took it and wrapped it around himself. “Thanks.” He said as he looked out the window once more. 

Aaron went back to sitting on the bed as he looked at Robert. “You can talk to me, I know we don't really know each other that well but if your struggling with something, you can tell me.” 

“I'm fine.” Is all Aaron got. 

 

It was half an hour later and they'd hardly said two words to each other. They were both sitting on the bed, backs against the headboard. 

“I want to keep my job so I don't want to say anything that I shouldn't but..”

“But what?” Robert questioned. 

“I need to know what this is.” He pointed between the two of them.

Robert just looked at Aaron, then back down at his hands that rested in his lap. 

“Robert I feel like there's something there, something that feels…right.”  
Aaron felt nervous, he wasn't sure how Robert would react. 

Robert just blinked and kept looking down.

“Robert! Look at me.”

Robert didn't look up. 

Aaron touched his arm. “Robert!”

Aaron put his hand under his chin and lifted Roberts head up. He saw the tears in his eyes and felt his heart sink.

“What's wrong Robert. Talk to me.”

Robert felt a tear run down his cheek. “I don't know.”

“Robert I won't tell anyone, whatever you tell me, it's in confidence.”

Robert shook his head. “You don't understand.”

“No, I don't, so tell me.”

Robert turned away from Aaron and sat on the side of the bed. “I can't tell you.”

“You can.”

Robert took a deep breath in. “Just forget it.” He stood up and walked towards the door. 

Aaron got up and his mood changing as he wanted to know. “Robert! You said she wasn't me!”

Robert froze for a second before continuing to find his shirt and putting it on. “I need to go.”

“Robert what did that mean?.” 

Robert was panicking as he tried to do the buttons up on his half soaked shirt. 

“Robert!” Aaron stood in front of him. 

“Please Aaron. I'll see you tomorrow yeah.”

Aaron shook his head. “No, Robert stop!” He held Roberts shoulders as he pushed him against the wall.

Robert looked scared. He felt his heart jump and his breathing become erratic. 

Aaron could see he was in a state. He took his hands away and backed away. “Robert I'm sorry.”

Robert didn't say anything, he just stood there. 

Aaron waited a minute for Robert to calm down. “Robert, listen to me.” He half smiled at Robert. “I feel like…like maybe you've either got an issue with me or..”

Robert blinked a few times. “Or what?”

“Or you want to kiss me.” Aaron said slowly. 

Robert felt like his chest was about explode. He was trying to say something but no words came out. 

“And I think I know which one it is.” Aaron said softly. 

Roberts breathing was fast again as he looked into Aaron's eyes. Robert held his arm out and put the palm flat onto Aaron's chest. He felt how hard his heart was beating and it made him nervous. 

He moved slowly closer as Aaron didn't move. It had to be Robert that made the actions. 

He ran his hand down his chest and with his other hand he rested them on Aaron waist.

“Robert” Aaron's voice was a whisper

Robert looked at Aaron's eyes and then down to his lips as he slowly moved forward and lightly brushed his lips agains Aaron's. His hands were shaking as he pulled away slightly before kissing Aaron again.  
His hands moved round to Aaron's back and pulled his body close. He could feel the warmth, the heat that radiated into his skin as he deepened the kiss. The scratch from his stubble the firmness of his body, it was intoxicating to Robert as he reached for Aaron's belt.

It felt like lightning striking him as he felt Robert's hands fumble with his belt, opening it quickly, undoing his jeans and sliding his hand into Aaron's boxers. Robert moaned into Aaron's mouth as he felt Aaron half hard as he wrapped his hand around his smooth length. As Aaron went to undo Roberts jeans they both heard Roberts mobile start to ring. 

Robert broke this kiss “ignore it.” He said with a shaky voice as he continued to kiss Aaron.  
Aaron bucked his hips into Roberts hand as Robert hand moved faster.

The mobile called out again. 

“Shit!” Robert said as he pulled his hand out of Aaron's jeans and lightly pushed Aaron away. “I better just see who it is.”

“Robert.” Aaron moaned. “Leave it.”

“I can't.” Robert looked at who was calling. It was Poppy. 

Robert looked at Aaron. “Sorry.” He picked up the phone. 

“Heya.”

Aaron sighed, did up his jeans and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“What? Oh my God. Is he alright?”

Aaron turned his head to look at Robert, wondering what was going on.

“Okay, I'll head there now. Love you too, bye.”

Robert looked at Aaron. “Philips had a heart attack.”

Aaron frowned. “Who's Philip?”

“Poppy's dad. I need to get a cab to the hospital.”

Aaron nodded. “Right.”

Robert did his shirt up. “Aaron.” Robert felt awful. 

Aaron got up and smiled. “See you tomorrow yeah. That's if I still have a job.”

“Yeah why wouldn't you?”

Aaron shrugged. 

He walked up to Aaron, moving in close as he lightly kissed his cheek. “I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

Robert was trying to be honest but it came out more cocky. 

Aaron moved away and shook his head. “Whatever, see you then.”

Robert looked at the time on his phone. “I need to go.” He walked to the door. “Bye.”

Aaron just nodded without looking at him. 

Robert left and Aaron let out a large sigh, asking himself what the hell just happened.


	6. Stressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been A LONG TIME since my last update. Sorry! Hopefully it will be a more regular thing until the story ends. Thanks so much for reading and do let me know what you think. :)

Aaron arrived early. He didn’t know if Robert would want him there but he couldn’t just hide away. He walked across the yard and knocked on the Farm house door. He waited a while and knocked again before opening it slowly walking into the kitchen. 

“Hello?” He said loudly into the empty room. 

He could hear the faint noise of footsteps from the floor above.

He walked to the bottom of the stairs, about to shout out but decided against it. He went back into the kitchen and sat at the table. 

It was 10 minutes before Robert came down. 

He looked at Aaron with a startled face. “Oh!”

Aaron felt awkward. “Sorry. I did call out but I didn’t want to bother you.”

Roberts head was all over the place. “Right ok. Well I have to go to the hospital so…”

Aaron stood up. “Do you want me to go home?”

Robert could see the concern in his face. “Well, it’s up to you. You can stay here and work if you want.”

Aaron nodded. “I’d rather stay if that’s alright.”

“Yeah course. I won’t be here though obviously. Won’t be back until later.”

Aaron smiled softly. “Ok. Well just tell me what you want doing and I’ll get on with it.”

Robert took a deep breath. “Right ok.” He looked around, found his keys and grabbed his coat. “Come on then, I’m in a rush.”

Neither of them dared to bring up the day before. 

-—

 

Aaron had been fixing the loader in the back of the shed for 3 hours. He was getting more and more annoyed at the engine that didn’t want to work. He’d tried everything he could think of, but he just didn’t have enough knowledge to fix it. He sat down on a pile of boxes and wiped his sweaty head with his hand. He kept thinking about Robert, about kissing him, about having him touch him. It was a whirlwind of madness inside his head as he chucked the spanner at the floor and sighed. 

 

 

It was getting on for 5pm when Robert came home. Aaron was then heading for his car as Robert for out of his. 

“Hey.” Robert said with a smile. 

“How’s things with Philip?”

Robert nodded. “He’s doing fine.” 

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.” 

 

There was awkwardly filled silence. 

Aaron unlocked his car. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Robert stepped forward. “I’m sorry.”

Aaron could see how drained he looked. “For what?”

“You know what for. For kissing you.”

Aaron felt nervous. “You don’t have to be sorry.”

“Well I do. I shouldn’t have. I love Poppy.”

Robert took a step back. “Please don’t tell her what happened.”

Aaron felt a little hurt. “You.. I thought..”

“What?”

 

Aaron sighed. “Nothing.” He opened the car door and got inside. “I won’t say a word. See you tomorrow Robert.”

 

He car rode off with a little more pace then needed and Robert felt awful. 

 

 

It was 11pm when Poppy got home. She walked into the bedroom to see Robert sat up against the headboard reading a book. 

“Hey.” He said quietly. 

She didn’t respond. She got undressed and walked into the bathroom for a shower. 

Robert felt exhausted. He didn’t know what to say to Aaron or Poppy and neither of them wanted to talk to him. 

 

It was the next morning and Robert was in the living room eating his breakfast. It was 8am and he knew Aaron would be there any minute. 

He placed his empty plate on the coffee table and leaned back into the sofa. “Fuck.” He said to himself as he ran his hands over his face. 

 

“Hey.” Aaron said as he opened the door quietly. 

Robert stood up and walked into the kitchen. “Hey.”

“Sorry I didn’t want to knock Incase you or Poppy were sleeping.”

“No, no she’s already gone to the hospital.”

“Right. Is he still alright?”

“Yeah. She’s just way to soppy over him. Treats him like a child.”

Aaron frowned. “He’s her dad and he just had a heart attack. She’s probably aloud to fuss over him.” He scoffed. 

Robert gave a small smile. “Well, yeah. I guess.”

Aaron laughed and it was something Robert needed to see and hear. It made him properly smile. “Well at least you can laugh about it. I’m in a living nightmare here.”

“Why?”

“Because Poppy won’t talk to me, blames me for her father getting stressed out so much because of me. She’s not said a word to me since it happened and this place is still a shit hole and you… well..”

Aaron’s face dropped “I what?”

“You’re here having a laugh at my expense.” 

It’s not what Aaron was getting at but he went with it anyway. 

“Well someone’s got to haven’t they!”

Robert just nodded with a smile. “Right let’s get to work shall we.”

“Yeah. As it’s such a shit hole.” Aaron snorted. 

Robert rolled his eyes. “Get out.” He pushed Aaron out the door. 

 

 

Aaron has expected it to be far more awkward between them but it really wasn’t. They’d been working on getting the cow sheds cleaned up and it hadn’t been weird at all. There wasn’t any real conversation, but there was some and it was mostly banter. Aaron couldn’t help that his mind kept going back to thinking about Robert having his hand wrapped around his hard dick though. That thought hadn’t left his mind at all. It was like it was someone else, a different life time. He knew there was something there and he thought Robert would’ve said something to him before now. Especially as he seemed keen to carry it on before he left the hotel room. 

 

“You daydreaming over there.” 

Aaron whipped his head up “no, no. Sorry.” He continued sweeping. 

“What you thinking about?” Robert asked. 

Aaron wanted to just ask him, see what he’d say if he asked Robert if he’d thought about it. 

“Nothing really.”

Robert wasn’t stupid. He knew what Aaron wanted to say. It was obvious to him that there was unsaid stuff that needed to be sorted out. And If Robert was honest, he didn’t know how that conversation would go. He didn’t know what he wanted. 

“Well don’t stop. We’ve got loads to still do. 

 

 

 

It was a little after lunch when Poppy’s car came into the yard. Aaron called over to Robert that she was back. He walked out from the shed and went to see her but he didn’t get a response. She walked straight past him and into the house. 

“I thought she’d be gone all day.” He said to Aaron with a frown. “You alright here?”

“Yeah course. Go see her.”

 

Robert smiled a walked off. Aaron sighed and kept on fixing the cladding on the walls. 

 

 

Robert made his way upstairs and into the bedroom. 

Poppy was sitting on the end of the bed.

“Pop?” He said softly. 

“What?” She glanced up at him. 

He moved forward and kneeled in front of her. “Is he alright?”

She nodded. 

“How come your back so soon.”

“He can come home.”

He smiled. “That’s good.” He took her hand. “Do you want me to take him to the station?”

Poppy’s eyes widened. “No I mean he needs to come back here.”

Robert looked to the side. “For how long?” 

“Until he’s better. Maybe permanently.” 

At that Robert stood up. “What?”

Poppy had a sarcastic smile. “I knew this would be your reaction. Even after you’re the reason he’s almost died, even then you won’t be nice to him. He’s my DAD!”

“I KNOW!” Robert knew straight after that he shouldn’t have shouted at her. “I’m sorry okay but, seriously, him at ours forever.” 

“He’s I’ll Robert.”

“Can’t your sister have him.”

“She can’t even keep her own life together as it is. She’s going through a lot.”

“Yeah and so am I. I just lost my dad.”

“Well then you should know how I feel. You should know how important it is to look after your family.”

“This is different.”

“No it’s not.”

She pushed past him. “He’s going to have this room.”

Robert shook his head “no he’s not!”

“YES HE IS.”

“And where are we meant to go?”

“The sofa downstairs folds out remember.”

“So why can’t be have that one.”

“Because it’s awful to sleep on and he needs to get rest.”

Robert was angry. “And what about us?”

“We’ll be alright on that one.”

“This is my house Poppy!”

That was the wrong thing to say to her.

“Are you seriously saying that. What, do you want me and my dad to stay somewhere else permanently is that it?” 

Robert sighed. “No. Not you.”

“FUCK YOU!” She shouted. “He’s staying here with us. End of.” 

 

She got to the bottom of the stairs and shouted “I’m bringing him home later.” 

Robert could feel the rage building inside him. He folded his hands together and took a deep breath. 

He walked outside a few moments later. As he saw Poppy’s car drive off he walked Calmly up to the top field and shouted at the top of his voice. Yelling out all his anger to anyone that would listen. His hands where shaking as he felt like he could just give up. Walk away from it all and go somewhere new. 

 

After a while he walked back, finding Aaron in the barn. 

Aaron looked over “you alright?”

Robert nodded and looked at the floor.

He backed up against the wall and slid down it until he hit the newly cleaned floor. 

“I can’t do this Aaron.”

Aaron put his hammer down and sat down next to him. 

“Do what Robert?” 

“Do you even wish you could start again. Take it all back and make all different decisions?”

“All the time.”

“Really?”

“Yep. I would change a lot about my life.”

Robert looked at him. “Like what?”

“Well… I’d stand up to people more. I’d be nicer to some people.”

“I mean big things.”

“Like what?”

“Like.. not sticking with something because you thought it was the right thing to do.”

“What do you mean?”

Robert ran his hands along his thighs. “Me deciding to be a farmer to please my dad. Me being with Poppy even though I’m not sure it’s what I want for the rest of my life.”

Aaron didn’t know what go say. 

“I’m sorry I kissed you.” Robert said suddenly. “Sorry I touched you.”

Aaron’s heart thumped. “It’s alright.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Aaron smiled. “It’s really ok.”

Robert looked at Aaron “did you like it?”

Aaron felt nervous “err… yeah I guess.”

“I just.. i…” Robert stumbled with his words. 

“What?”

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” It was like Robert just didn’t care anymore. He wasn’t afraid to say how he felt. “The other night was crazy but I can’t get you out of my head. The feeling of kissing you, feeling you.”

Aaron face flushed with heat. 

“I know it’s wrong because I’m with Poppy but, I want you.”

Aaron didn’t even think. He just moved closer and closed the gap between them, kissing Robert quickly. He pulled away and scanned Roberts face for a reaction but there wasn’t much time to do so as Robert grabbed Aaron’s face and pulled him into a hungry kiss. 

 

It was messy and hot as Aaron climbed onto Roberts lap and softly moved against him. Their overalls where an annoying barrier between them as Roberts hands slid down Aaron’s back and cupped his arse cheeks, pulling Aaron crotch roughly into his own. 

 

After a few minutes both men were totally lost in the electric feeling running through them. 

Robert pulled away slowly and looked over at the bales of straw in the corner. Aaron was practically bouncing on his lap as he moaned into his ear. 

“Lets go to the house.” Aaron whispered.

Robert knew by going to the house he could fuck Aaron into the mattress, but he also didn’t know if he could let that long, and the straw in the corner could make for a more comfy environment. 

 

Aaron ran his hand along Roberts large erected dick inside his jeans. It was very uncomfortable but before Aaron could free him they heard a car pull into the yard. 

“Shit!” Aaron jumped off his lap and stood up. 

Robert looked round the corner “oh for fuck sake. It’s Poppy’s boss!” He looked down at the obvious hard on and Aaron couldn’t not laugh. 

Robert looked around. “Quick the back door.”

“What?”

“Quick before he spots us!”

“You can’t just hide from him.”

“Err, yes I can.. and I will. Come on, I know a place we can go.”


	7. Try

“No wait.” Aaron stopped, taking his hand out of Roberts. 

“Why?”

Robert was buzzing, all he was thinking about was getting Aaron under him as quick as possible. 

They both turned round as they heard a man voice shout for Robert. Robert took Aaron’s hand again before the bloke could see them. “Come on. Me and you.” He went to kiss him again but Aaron moved so he couldn’t. 

“No Robert.” 

Aaron felt like he’d had a bucket of cold water thrown over him. His mind had gone from lust to reality in a matter of seconds. “Robert this is wrong.” He stepped away “go and see what he wants.”

Robert felt a little hurt. “If that’s what you want.” 

Aaron just nodded. 

Robert took a deep breath and walked out into the yard to meet Poppy’s boss. 

 

 

 

 

It was half an hour later and Robert went out to see what Aaron was doing. He saw his car still in the yard so he knew he hadn’t left. 

He walked into the big main barn, called out but he wasn’t there. Something in Roberts chest ached at the thought of Aaron not wanting him. He felt so confused. 

“Rob?”

Robert turned round quickly to see Aaron standing there with a smile. 

“Hey.” Robert put his hand in his pockets and leant against the wall. “I’m sorry. I messed up didn’t I.”

Aaron shook his head “it was both of us.”

“No it was me.”

“I won’t tell her.”

Robert sighed. “Maybe I want you to.”

Aaron looked shocked. “What!”

He walked over to Aaron. “This.” He placed his hand on Aaron’s chest “this feeling you give me is.. is something new for me.”

Aaron didn’t move. He just wanted to wrap his arms around him. 

“Poppy doesn’t make me feel like you do.”

“Robert we haven’t even had sex yet.” His voice was low “we haven’t even known each other long enough for you to know that.” 

“But I haven’t felt like this before.”

Aaron frowned “like what?”

“Like nothing else matters. This place is like a weight hanging over me and you make me feel like it doesn’t matter.”

Aaron was confused. “Robert I don’t understand what your saying.”

Robert then realised Aaron didn’t feel the same way. He wasn’t even sure how he felt himself, or what he was saying.” 

 

“I need some space from you.” He said suddenly with a distant look. 

Aaron felt anxious. “Robert..”

“No Aaron your right. I don’t even know you.”

Robert backed away.

“Rob..”

“I’ll pay you, but I want you to have the rest of the week off.”

Aaron felt bad “You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to. You can leave now.”

Robert gave a fake smile and walked off.

Aaron just stood there completely baffled as to what just happened. He slowly walked out of the old barn, made his way to his car and drove off. 

 

 

 

“Hey.”

Robert looked up. He hadn’t even noticed Poppy come into the bedroom. He was changing the sheets ready for Poppy’s dad. 

“Hey. How’s Phil?”

She took in a deep breath. “On the mend.”

Robert frowned. “Hang on, I thought you were bringing him back tonight.”

She sat on the side of the bed and closed her eyes. Her body was running on nothing. She laid down, trying to hold it together but failing. She started crying into her hands. 

Roberts heart sank. He moved beside her and pulled her up so he could wrap his arms around her.

She cried against his chest. Robert could feel her shaking. 

“Pop, what’s going on. He is alright isn’t he?”

She wiped her cheeks with her sleeves and looked up into Roberts eyes.

“Yeah. I’m just losing my mind Robert. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to be sorry. I do.”

“I know you and my dad don’t get on Robert. I know him being here would be a nightmare for you.”

Robert couldn’t lie. “Well.. yeah a bit. But he’s your dad Poppy.”

She moved in and kissed his lips. “Thank you.”

Robert felt so guilty. 

 

 

 

Robert was in the shower, water steaming hot, sinking into his morning skin. 

“Room for a little one.” Poppy opened the shower door and slid in. “

“I guess there has to be.” He said with a smile. 

She soon moved her hands up his chest, pressing her body against his. “Fancy some fun?” She winked. 

His mind flashed to Aaron. The way it felt to kiss him, the way it felt being so close to him. 

“Well if you have to think about it?” Poppy grinned. 

Robert decided then what he had to do. He lowered his head slightly and kissed her deeply. His hands reached to cup her bum, grinding himself against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss. His hand moved round to the front, running along her sensitive skin and onto her clit. She moaned out as he applied more pressure and started to rub in small circles. Her head buried in his neck as he sped up. After a minute he moved his hand and sunk to his knees. She looked down at him with glazed over eyes. He didn’t look up at her, just pulled her into his lips with a hand on each arse cheek, licking and sucking at her opening frantically as her hands covered his wet hair, pulling as her moans got even louder. She opened her leg wider to give him more room as he moved his face away and replaced his with his hand, sliding his middle finger inside her with ease, then another one, moving it slowly in and out as he resumed licking at her clit. Her legs went to jelly as heat built inside her. 

Robert moved back up and off his knees and kissed her. It was hungry and desperate. She turned round and put her hand flat on the wall. He lined up behind her, running his hand against her, pushing two fingers in. 

“Please rob. I need You.”

He removed his fingers, held his hard cock in place and slowly pushed all the way in. 

It was so warm, the heat making his head dizzy. His trusts built as he grabbed her waist eagerly. 

“Harder.” She pleased. 

Roberts movements got faster as he pounded into her as hard as he could.

After a while, his mind clouded over. For a second. Just a second, he closed his eyes and it was him. It was him he was having sex with, holding his hips, hearing his moans. That’s what made Robert go over the edge. He came hard inside her, collapsing onto her slightly before pulling out.

“Fuck.” She said with a warm smile. “Been a while since you done that.”

Robert frowned “not that long since we last had sex.”

“I don’t just mean sex, I mean like that. I love it when you do that.”

“Do what?”

Poppy kissed his chest with a cheeky smile. “Fuck me like your life depended on it.”

All Robert could think about was Aaron. He gave her a smile instead of saying anything. She kissed him again and walked out of the shower. 

Roberts head was all over the place, the heat in the shower making him unsteady. He held onto the wall, pleading with his body to not give up on him, to not fall. He heard Poppy leave the bathroom as he tried to frantically control his breathing. 

After a minute he got out the shower and sat on the small stool in the corner of the bathroom. He grabbed a towel off the rail, covered himself as a wave of emotion flooded his body. He couldn’t stop it, he began to cry. 

 

 

It was late in he afternoon and Robert was finishing off the cladding on the shed walls. The dust was making him coughs and wheeze but he knew he needed to get the job done before the end of harvest time. 

“I’m off to get dad.” Poppy called out from the other end of the shed. 

“Is he coming back here?”

“Just for a few days. Is that alright?”

Robert couldn’t really say no. “Yeah. Fine. See you later.”

As she left he turned back round and sighed, throwing his hammer down and walking out the back door. 

 

 

 

 

It was the next day and Robert had gotten out of the house as soon as possible to avoid Philip. He’d already kept them up most of the night with his bellowing snoring that filled the entirety of the house. 

He sat on the stone wall at the top end of the field. Part of him wished he’d not given Aaron the whole week off, he needed help with the Farm, he couldn’t do it all by himself and a lot of jobs took more than one person.

He undone his overalls and got his phone out of his jeans pocket. 

He found Aaron’s number and pressed ‘call’ 

“Hello?” 

“Hey. It’s me Robert.”

“Yeah I guessed from your name on my phone.”

Robert didn’t know if that was said in a jokey way or in a pissed off way. 

“Yeah. Err I was just wondering.. if… you could maybe come back to work?”

The line was silent. 

“Aaron?”

“Yeah sorry. Listen I’ve kinda made plans for today. Can I come back tomorrow?”

Robert immediately wondered what plans he had. Was it meeting up with his friends, family, A date, a shopping trip. 

“Yeah that’s fine. Thank you.”

Aaron wasn’t sure what the ‘thank you’ was for. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Great, Yeah. See you. Bye.”

They both hung up with a tinge of confusion on their faces. 

 

 

 

 

“Morning.” Philip smiled at Robert who had rushed down the stairs. He grabbed a slice of toast off the table quickly and sped out the door with a faint “morning” sound and a wave. He needed to get to work and was also expecting Aaron anytime soon. 

 

He was trying his best to not get annoyed by Phil. He knew he just needed to grin and bear it while he was staying with them, even if he did want to tell him to shove his ‘morning’ up his arse and throw him out. 

It was 9am and Aaron normally arrived at the latest 8:30am so Robert was just hanging around waiting for him. He kept thinking about what happened with Poppy. He knew it wasn’t fair or normal to get off while thinking about someone else but he couldn’t help it. 

He walked up to the furthest field to see how the corn was doing. He sat down on the stone wall, looking over the rolling hills and smiled. He loved this place. His home. He’d told Aaron it was a weight on his shoulder but in reality, maybe it was just the pressure he felt under by his dad that was the problem. Maybe he also knew how disappointed he’d be by the work he’s done while he’s been gone. 

 

“Hey.”

Aaron’s voice shook him from his thoughts. He hadn’t even heard him walk up next to him. 

Robert hopped off the wall. “Hey.”

They both felt awkward but Robert knew it was him who needed to say sorry. 

“Aaron. This, all this is my fault. I’m sorry. I hope we can still be mates?”

Aaron didn’t really respond. He just exhaled and put his hand in his pocket. 

“Are we okay?” Robert asked nervously. 

Aaron looked up. “Yeah. But I don’t know if I can work here anymore.”

Robert stepped closer. “Why?”

“You like me, don’t you?.” Aaron asked softly. 

Robert felt a little chocked. “Aaron…”

“I don’t think I can work here any more.”

Robert shook his head. “Aaron please don’t leave. I’m not going to try it on with you, I promise.”

“Robert I’m not worried about you jumping on me.. in worried about it ruining your life.”

“What?”

“You’re happy with Poppy. Don’t let me ruin that please.”

“How do you know?”

Aaron frowned. “Know what?”

“That I’m happy with her!” Roberts face went serious. “You don’t know nothing about us Aaron.”

“No I don’t. It’s none of my business.”

Aaron felt angry. “I can’t do this. I didn’t ask for this.”

“Oh and I did.”

“Robert…”

Robert just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. “What?”

Aaron closed his eyes, sighed and sat down with his back to the wall. 

“Sit down with me.”

Robert swallowed the lump in his throat as he slowly sat down on the hard ground next to Aaron. 

“I went on a date yesterday.” 

Robert’s head spun round to face Aaron’s. “What?”

“That’s why I couldn’t come in yesterday. I went out with this guy.”

Robert felt a ache in his chest. 

“Right. Ok.”

“Robert. I’m not saying I don’t like you…”

Robert cut him off “How did it go?”

Aaron hesitated. “Good.”

“Right.”

Robert felt panicked. He looked at Aaron, seeing a nervous look on his face. 

He spun his whole body round to face Aaron. “Listen to me for a second, yeah. Your right, I do like you. And yes, I feel extremely guilty for doing it behind Poppy’s back, but there’s part of me that doesn’t think it’s all for nothing. I want you Aaron. A lot.”

Aaron just stared at him.

“If you’ve met someone else, I get it. But if there’s. Chance for us..”

“For us? Robert, how can you say that?”

“Why?” Robert shuffled closer. “I mean it.”

Aaron took a few deep breaths. “So what your going to break up with Poppy?”

“No, I thought we could all live together like a new modern family.”

Aaron sarcastically smiled. “Shut up!”

Robert took Aaron’s hand. “I’m not messing you around.”

“Robert this is crazy.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Yeah but we have even slept together yet. We haven’t really spend any quality time together. You might get to really know me and realise you don’t want me.”

“Well let’s spend time together then.”

“And what about Poppy, you going to invite her as well.”

“Aaron…”

“No robert. How the hell can this work. What? Me and you spend some quality time together and you just keep lying to her while we decide if this is what we want. That’s horrible.” 

“We could at least try.”

Aaron leant his head again the stone wall. “I don’t know.”

“Do you want me. Or is this other guy better?”

Aaron huffed out a laugh. “You’re cuter.”

They both laughed.

“Robert.”

“Yeah?”

“I hate this. But.. I also can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Same here. You’re on my mind, constantly.”

Robert moved his head forward slightly, suggesting Aaron do the same. 

Aaron smiled, moved closer and kissed Robert’s lips.

Robert felt happy. Elated that he got to kiss Aaron again. 

Aaron pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. “Let’s get back to work.” He whispered.


End file.
